wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorefiend
Gorefiend is the demon warlock that the orc warlock Teron'gor transformed into. Background As a demon, Gorefiend is a part of the aberrations that had been formed as a result of Light and Void energies bleeding together at the borders of the Twisting Nether. As a demon, Gorefiend embraced its furious passions and reveled in pushing the boundaries of its power, heedless of the consequences. Before long, the bloodthisty demon clawed its way into the physical universe, terrorizing mortal civilizations and bringing ruin to world after world. Adventure Guide Falling into the heart of the mausoleum Auchindoun, the Shadow Council lieutenant Teron'gor gorged upon hundreds of draenei souls, becoming a bloated abomination in the process. More than just an orc now, Teron'gor gave up his old name and has taken a new one: Gorefiend. Designer notes We laid the groundwork for this encounter in Auchindoun, further reinforcing the rule that if you don’t actually see a boss die, it’s quite possible that you haven’t seen the last of them. Of course, the inverse of that rule isn’t necessarily true—Kael’thas says “hello.” In any case, Gorefiend hearkens back to encounters like C’Thun and Yogg-Saron, where players are devoured and must overcome spirits inside the stomach of the bloated monstrosity to prevent them from escaping to attack the raid. The Abilities Devourer of Souls — Players who are killed are not slain outright. Instead, Gorefiend devours their souls, placing them in his stomach where they will be Digested. Players who have recently been consumed are afflicted with Gorefiend's Corruption and if they die again their soul is lost. * Corrupted Soul — When a player is slain a fragment of their soul is left behind and deeply corrupted by Gorefiend. The result is a being of pure malice, bent on consuming the living. Only when this fragment is destroyed will the player who was consumed be freed from Gorefiend's stomach. * Resisting — After 30 sec. the player tied to this soul will be Digested. * Digest — Gorefiend consumes anyone who spends 40 sec inside his stomach, inflicting 1500000 Shadow damage. * Gorefiend's Corruption — Exposure to Gorefiend has taxed the soul of the player and they can no longer be consumed upon death. In Mythic difficulty Gorefiend's Corruption is only removed when a player collapses an Unstable Soul. Gathering Darkness — Inflicts 150000 Shadow damage to all enemies. This attack is only used by Gorefiend whenever he is not actively engaged in melee combat. Shadow of Death — The shadow of death looms. Kills the target after 5 sec. Touch of Doom — Inflicts up to 162000 Shadow damage to all allies after 8 sec. Allies farther from the detonation take less damage. The explosion also forms a Doom Well at the feet of the afflicted player. * Doom Well — Inflicts 105750 Shadow damage every 1.5 sec while standing within the zone. Touch of Doom — Inflicts up to 162000 Shadow damage to all allies after 8 sec. Allies farther from the detonation take less damage. Shared Fate — Gorefiend twists the soul of a player, rooting that target and binding them to 2 other players. This effect inflicts 51750 Shadow damage to all targets every 2 sec until all afflicted players are within 6 yards of the rooted player. All afflicted players take 275000 Shadow damage if the effect is not canceled within 10 sec. Surging Shadows — Causes each player to emit a pulse of shadowy magic that inflicts 56181 to 59064 Shadow damage to all allies within 5 yards. Crushing Darkness — Creates a series of explosions that inflict 196218 to 206282 Shadow damage to all enemies within 4 yds of the impact. Feast of Souls — Gorefiend regenerates energy over 1 min., inflicting 43875 to 46125 Shadow damage every 2 sec. In addition, Unstable Souls are pulled towards Gorefiend. Each soul that reaches Gorefiend increases his energy by 10. While consuming souls Gorefiend's defenses are lowered, increasing damage taken by 100%. Upon reaching 100 energy, Gorefiend begins his assault once more. * Unstable Soul — Touching an Unstable Soul causes it to collapse inflicting 53625 to 56375 Shadow damage to all players and an additional 13125 to 21875 Shadow damage to players within 10 yds. of the detonation. In Mythic difficulty Gorefiend's Corruption is only removed when a player collapses an Unstable Soul. Trapped Souls Shadowy Construct — The twisted remains of a soul walk towards the center of Gorefiend's stomach before being released and empowered. * Gorefiend's Command — The caster's movement speed increases by 25% and becomes immune to crowd control effects. Tortured Essence — A draenei spirit bound to Gorefiend's will. The spirit moves towards the center of the stomach where it will be fully corrupted and released. Healing the spirit to full releases it from Gorefiend's grasp. * Gorefiend's Command — The caster's movement speed increases by 25% and becomes immune to crowd control effects. Enraged Spirit * Bellowing Shout — Increases Physical damage done by 300% for 10 sec. * Fel Fury — Inflicts 125000 Fire damage to all enemies within 4 yards of the impact, leaving a pool of felfire that inflicts 29750 Fire damage every 1.5 sec. for 12 sec. * Slam — At 70% life the Enraged Spirit slams the ground inflicting 73125 to 76875 Physical damage and knocking back all players within 10 yards of the caster before running to exit Gorefiend's stomach. * Gorebound Fortitude — Reduces damage taken by 90%. Unleashed Souls Gorebound Construct * Hunger for Life — The Gorebound Construct fixates upon a random player and hungrily moves towards them, increasing in speed over time. Upon reaching the target the construct inflicts 3000000 Shadow damage to all enemies within 10 yds. before crumpling into dust. Gorebound Essence * Spirit Volley — Inflicts 23400 to 24600 Shadow damage to all players reducing their movement speed by 50% for 2 sec. Each cast increases the damage of Spirit Volley by 20%. Gorebound Spirit * Fel Flames — Each melee attack wraps the target in flames inflicting 14237 Fire damage every 1 sec. for 4 sec. This ability stacks. * Bellowing Shout — Increases Physical damage done by 300% for 10 sec. * Raging Charge — The caster charges towards their primary target inflicting 243750 to 256250 Physical damage. Speculation External Links Wowhead WoWDB WoW References